dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Believe it!
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-day (Talk) 20:46, 16 March 2012 Banning I have banned you from the chat for one day owing to your disrespectful conduct towards other users. Many have made clear to you that your conduct has caused offense, and it has remained unchanged. When I ask for a potentially volatile issue to be dropped you insist on continuing it, you have belittled other users on numerous occassions and have simply not been constructive with regards to the discussion. The latest issue that has resulted in you being ban has only been the latest in a long running pattern. Feel free to appeal to another mod if you wish, but in the meantime I will ask you to consider your actions in the chat room more carefully- as I'd rather you be present as a constructive member than absent. If this remains an issue however, future bans will be longer. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 04:19, November 30, 2012 (UTC) __________________________________________________________________________________ SYMPATHIES FROM A STRANGER....... Hello there believe it, it's me the seeking seer. while I may not be so sure that you remember me or what- but we already cross paths on the Dragon Age Chat-room and had discuss a few things that suits our common interest and you seem to be a reasonable good sort of fellow in my own opinions that is, undeserving of a such a treatment inflicted by your detractors- isolationistmage in particular and his lackeys.... I'm quite aware of isolationistmage with his overly, unreasonable, feelings of sensitivity. whereas whenever somebody upsets him, he'll no doubt try to pull you down in the grave with whatever possible means, especially with his intellectual superiority thorough means of confusion, deception, and most of all his hypocritical statements that could sway anyone. making them see he's arguments are well sound and PERFECTLY structured to serve it's purpose just like what happen to you.... if you're planning to take the battle to that arrogant bastard, you need allies to support your cause who shares a common goal in the Dragon Age wiki community.... Just because he and and his lackeys possess considerate power on this plane does not entitled them the privilege to execute innocent people base on their occasional whims.... as a fellow victim of isolionistmage persecution, I extend to you my deepest sympathies......... ----''--Seeking Seer, (The Deceiver's Bane)'' 14:53, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes Seeking Seer, I remember you. Nice to see you again. I appreciate the moral support, but I disagree with the name-calling. Iso was simply in error. Nothing to get obscene over. While you can consider me to be a friend on the wiki, I doubt that an alliance against oppression will be necessary. I think all I need to do is present the truth and the senior staff will see that I did nothing wrong and that Iso overstepped her authority. I will now post the proof from the chat log. I will post more again later from a different time addressing Iso's secondary accusation. Believe it! (talk) 23:13, November 30, 2012 (UTC) : @ SS: if you have complaints with me I would appreciate hearing them in person as it is quite insulting to learn of them in this manner. Furthermore, there is no need to even attempt to incite a flame war, as it will be detrimental to everyone involved. If you wish to discuss and resolve your problems with me, that is one thing. Attempting to start a flame war is quite another. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 23:30, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Age Wiki: Welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki chat Believe it! Away Believe it!200 edits Member since Mar 2012 0 Private Messages1000 10:50 Nikapolll we have 2, 3 and 4 pairs 10:50 Nikapolll of horns 10:50 Nikapolll even 1 but, that's just the art of the silent grove 10:51 DraculaCronqvist And yeah, Kossith is an archaic term in-universe, but Qunari can be the grey giants or, let's say, elves, so in order to distinguish them from the religious adherents, I'll still go with the term Kossith for the race. 10:51 Believe it! the real problem is pointed ears all of a sudden for no reason 10:51 EzzyD Yeah 10:51 Nikapolll Agreed 10:51 EzzyD Their ears made more sense being round 10:53 Nikapolll i call 'em the grey ones 10:57 Believe it! Nik, I think Daryl will want to join up with Merl. Welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki chat 10:58 Isolationistmagi wb 11:01 DraculaCronqvist I do love how no one points out the glaring hole in the lore what with Qunari/Kossith. They coined the term Kossith so they could call the non-Qunari Kossith like that but now they go back, shun the term and make Qunari synonimous again with the religion and the people. 11:02 GabrielleduVent back 11:02 GabrielleduVent Okay, not too worried about GRE tomorrow 11:02 Isolationistmagi wb 11:02 EzzyD That's good to hear 11:03 GabrielleduVent I scored in the 98% percentile on the practice test for quantitative and I rushed through it 11:03 EzzyD Wow, nice! 11:03 Isolationistmagi 11:03 Believe it! why did you rush? 11:03 GabrielleduVent I didn't bother checking at all and I didn't read through the problems carefully 11:03 Believe it! then you failed 11:04 GabrielleduVent I had 20 minutes to spare for each section out of 35 minutes 11:04 GabrielleduVent Failed what? 11:04 Believe it! to do your best. 11:04 GabrielleduVent There's not failing in GRE. Surely you know that? 11:04 GabrielleduVent why the hell would I do my best at 9 pm before the exam day? Don't be ridiculous 11:05 Believe it! because you're supposed to do your best. 11:06 Believe it! and don't call me Shirley. 11:06 Believe it! :p 11:06 GabrielleduVent Believe It, please go fuck yourself if you have time to make inane comments 11:07 Believe it! ha ha ha 11:07 Isolationistmagi I don't see why disrespecting other users is funny Believe 11:07 GabrielleduVent I'm serious. You're like Gustav Mahler. You manage to piss majority of people off 11:07 DraculaCronqvist ^ 11:08 Believe it! that's okay Iso, I don't take offense to others disrespecting me 11:08 Isolationistmagi Now could we all calm down? 11:08 EzzyD I don't appreciate you making fun of my girlfriend's efforts. 11:08 EzzyD So, please be kind and stay silent. 11:08 Believe it! I didn't make fun of her non-efforts. You have been banned by Isolationistmagi. Please note the following. Gab admitted to non-effort (rushing, not double checking despite spare time). She did not take offense to my statement that she failed. Rather, she asked me why I thought that. I replied saying only that she failed to do her best. Why? Because you're supposed to do you best. Also made joke. Gab threw obscene insult. I laughed it off (I was calm). Iso asked that everyone calm down. EzzyD accused me of something I did not do. I attempted to defend myself. Got banned for doing so. Believe it! (talk) 23:13, November 30, 2012 (UTC) : You seem to fail to understand the reason for the banning. You were not banned for being insulting to Gab, you were banned for a long-running habit of being insulting to other users. I didn't want to ban you, but things had gone on long enough that I felt I had to take action. If you wish we can discuss it at length when the ban wears off. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 23:30, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::So then you are admitting that I did not insult Gab? Funny. That was the main bullet point I took away from Mike's reply on his talk page. Why would he list that as a reason then? ::Of being what to other users? Your first post here says I caused offense to other users, but there is no history of this. I was never warned of ANY disrespectful conduct, not even in the lead-up to the unjust ban. So if this conduct did exist, why no warnings of it? EVER? Why haven't you provided any examples of this alleged conduct? Could it be that I never displayed any such conduct toward other members in the first place? The only thing that a very FEW number of members have ever made clear to me is that they strongly disagree with my thoughts and opinions on specific topics of discussion. But we also agree on other topics. ::The one and only complaint came from EzzyD right before you banned me, and that was because of his own misunderstanding of my point, as I told him. Had I been allowed to chat with him further I would have said that my advice was that Gab try her best, since doing so would most likely result in her achieving a score of 100%. She is a highly knowledgeable person after all. Unfortunately you denied me the chance to say this. ::As for any "offense" that others may derive from my non-insulting opinions, the problem is theirs not mine. I am neither inclined nor obligated to withhold my ideas simply because others dislike or disagree with them. I did not break any rules and I did not insult anyone, therefore I am not the one in error. ::Regarding issues of discussion being dropped, I have complied each and every time. Saying that I have not is a lie, as you know better, and the following chat log proves it. ::Please define "disrespectful conduct" and "belittled other users", as I do not know to what comments of mine you are referring. ::I have been constructive with conversations, as the following chat log also proves. ::You write of a long-running pattern, yet this is the first I am reading of it. You have never mentioned this before. And why not mention it as it happens if that is a moderator's duty, to point out transgressions and issue warnings to curb the behavior? But... then again, you've never had to defend an unjust ban against a good member of the wiki before, have you? Believe it! (talk) 03:02, December 1, 2012 (UTC) And now the chat log. Please note the following. 9:14 to 9:44 Constructive conversation, in which Believe it! participates. 9:44 EzzyD and Iso bring up King vs. Consort topic. 9:46 Believe it! ignores the topic. Iso persists. 9:49 Iso requests the issue she brought up and continued, to be dropped. 9:50 Believe it! replies to 9:49 comment about codex. 9:50 Iso escalates situation, demanding the issue be dropped. Accuses Believe it! of ignoring her. 9:51 Believe it! agrees to drop it. 9:52 Believe it! explains that he was not ignoring Iso, only seemed that way because of timing of replies + chat lag. 9:53 Iso sees explanation and grumbles about it. Dragon Age Wiki: Welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki chat Believe it! Away Believe it!200 edits Member since Mar 2012 0 Believe it! Away Believe it!200 edits Member since Mar 2012 8:56 DraculaCronqvist Could you help me? ^^" 8:58 Isolationistmagi could I see the page? 8:58 DraculaCronqvist Sure. Items_(Leliana's_Song) Here, I want to add a missing armour to the list. 9:00 Isolationistmagi k, so click on the edit tab next to the Armours heading 9:00 Isolationistmagi what armour is this? 9:01 DraculaCronqvist It's not on the wiki. I'm just creating the page. Let me finish that, then I'll get back, okay? ^^ 9:01 Isolationistmagi Yeah, you'll want to create the page first 9:03 DraculaCronqvist Will do! ^^ 9:03 Isolationistmagi bye Vik! 9:06 DraculaCronqvist The_Practical_Plates Done~ Welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki chat 9:07 Isolationistmagi wb 9:07 DraculaCronqvist Okay, so what next? ^^ 9:08 DraculaCronqvist Ah, now it worked! ^^ Nevermind then. ^^ 9:08 Isolationistmagi k 9:09 DraculaCronqvist But there are still some items missing... Guess I better get to it, then. XD 9:09 Isolationistmagi yep The Dread Wolf has joined the chat. 9:11 Isolationistmagi wb 9:11 The Dread Wolf MARK DARRAH: "#DA3 will not force you to be proTemplar. Inquisition and the Templars are not the same. Though they are related. #inAWay" EzzyD has joined the chat. 9:12 The Dread Wolf Howdy Iso 9:12 The Dread Wolf and Ezzy 9:13 The Dread Wolf And everyone else 9:13 EzzyD Hello 9:13 Isolationistmagi wb 9:13 Believe it! hi all 9:13 EzzyD Ta 9:14 Believe it! so that's good 9:14 Believe it! right? GabrielleduVent has joined the chat. 9:14 Believe it! you won't be forced to be pro-temp, but you can be 9:14 The Dread Wolf It tells a bit about DA3 9:14 EzzyD Hello 9:14 Isolationistmagi wb Gab 9:14 Believe it! it's only logical that it allow all options 9:14 GabrielleduVent ta 9:14 Believe it! Hi 9:15 EzzyD I'm going pro-templar 9:15 GabrielleduVent of course you are 9:16 Believe it! by all options i mean pro-temp, pro-mage, both sides, double agent, etc. 9:16 Believe it! no side 9:16 EzzyD But to be honest, I don't really care about either side 9:16 GabrielleduVent Can I be on my own side? 9:16 EzzyD I just want it to disappear 9:16 Isolationistmagi I'm going pro-self 9:16 Believe it! depends on the character 9:16 EzzyD That sounds like a good idea 9:17 Isolationistmagi Thedas is likely going to burn while I watch in relative comfort 9:17 EzzyD lol\ 9:17 Believe it! I can say how my CCs from Origins would be, but I don't know what the DA3 character will be like Futonrevoltion has joined the chat. 9:19 Believe it! I think the only right answer is to prevent the war 9:19 EzzyD True 9:19 Isolationistmagi wb 9:19 EzzyD Wb Futom 9:19 Isolationistmagi Too late B, the war's already started 9:19 EzzyD Futon* 9:19 Believe it! or has it? 9:19 Futonrevoltion Thanks. 9:20 Futonrevoltion If I misspelled my handle, you're allowed to, as well. 9:20 Isolationistmagi According to Varric and Asunder it has 9:20 Believe it! the declaration of it perhaps 9:20 Believe it! but in Asunder it isn't quite at the point of fighting yet 9:21 EzzyD By the end it is. 9:21 Futonrevoltion He hasn't gotten that far. 9:21 Believe it! I thought it ended with Ryes siding with the libs 9:22 Believe it! but nothing else mentioned after that 9:22 EzzyD You don't remember the combat in the Spire? 9:22 EzzyD The mages have retreated to Andoral's Reach and are holed up in there. 9:23 Isolationistmagi As I recall it ended with the Lord Seeker about to come down with a bad case of a slit jugular courtesy of Cole 9:23 EzzyD haha 9:23 EzzyD >:D 9:23 Futonrevoltion He hasn't read that far ahead, in the synopsis. 9:24 Believe it! I thought I read all of it on the wiki 9:24 Futonrevoltion Beats me. Did you? 9:24 Believe it! in any case, the only right answer is to stop the war ASAP 9:25 EzzyD By killing one side or the other 9:25 Isolationistmagi War's already started as far as I'm concerned 9:25 Believe it! not necessarily 9:25 Believe it! that was to Ez 9:25 Isolationistmagi Mages have rebelled, an act of war 9:25 Isolationistmagi Templars have rebelled, also an act of war 9:25 EzzyD Compromise is a far-gone solution. 9:26 Believe it! but if any side must be defeated, it is the side trying to kill the mages 9:26 EzzyD WhyÉ 9:26 Isolationistmagi Act of war + act of war from opposing side = war as far as I'm concerned 9:26 EzzyD The templars have no justification for their side? 9:26 Believe it! and the mages must not be allowed to defend themselves 9:26 Isolationistmagi I would rather we get baby bro and sis to stop fighting before they burn the house down 9:27 Futonrevoltion It's a world of grey morals, hence having to choose decisively between two rigid factions. 9:27 Isolationistmagi And by we I mean someone else, because I'm going to sit on my island and watch the mayhem 9:27 Believe it! they must be defended by the non-magic users of Thedas 9:27 EzzyD That sounds like a good idea, but that means one side must capitulate first, which means hurting them badly enough to surrender. Or even killing both sides enough to force submission. 9:28 Believe it! maybe, but I think that is avoidable 9:28 Believe it! Izen could find a solution 9:29 Isolationistmagi of course he could 9:29 Believe it! but that's why he was removed from the situation 9:29 Isolationistmagi solutions aren't exactly hard to find 9:29 EzzyD Tabris would end up killing both sides enough to force their submission 9:29 Believe it! same with Hawke 9:29 Isolationistmagi My Hawke's a little preoccupied in the early stages of the war 9:30 Isolationistmagi So's my Mahariel 9:30 Believe it! the only two people who have a chance of stopping the war have mysteriously disappeared 9:31 Isolationistmagi such a cheap ending BW gave 9:31 Believe it! or in the case of some CCs, died or went with Morrigan 9:33 EzzyD Mine is still in Ferelden 9:33 EzzyD In fact, he'd be traveling to the Anderfels during the ending of DA2 9:33 Believe it! or is he? 9:34 EzzyD Yeah, he would be. 9:34 Isolationistmagi At the climax of DAII, my warden's somewhere in southern Antiva 9:34 Isolationistmagi heading for Kirkwall 9:34 EzzyD So, he hasn't disappeared, he's just traveling 9:34 Futonrevoltion There was a climax? It'd have to have a storyline for that. 9:34 Isolationistmagi SHHH!!! 9:35 EzzyD Tabris is on a looooong mission to the Anderfels to answer his summons 9:35 Isolationistmagi Personal errands in Mahariel's case 9:35 Believe it! I think you guys are getting ahead of yourselves 9:36 EzzyD How so? 9:36 GabrielleduVent Amarina disappeared 9:36 GabrielleduVent with her husband 9:36 GabrielleduVent my guess is that she's living in Orlais, stuffing her face with pastries 9:36 EzzyD Pastries 9:37 Isolationistmagi Seeing as there's a convenient seven year gap in which the warden's whereabouts are unkown, we could have them in a barfight in Moscow and still wouldn't be getting ahead of ourselves 9:37 EzzyD Tabris is traveling with his wife 9:37 Believe it! because if our CCs have any future in the next DA games, they must all be directed into one convergent storyline 9:37 Believe it! save those that died or went with Morrigan 9:38 GabrielleduVent well, barfight would be getting ahead of myself. Amarina doesn't do barfights. 9:38 Believe it! what binds one of our CCs, binds us all. 9:38 EzzyD Psh. 9:38 Isolationistmagi You take me too literally gab 9:38 GabrielleduVent That was the point 9:38 Isolationistmagi It's the principle that countsnot the details 9:38 EzzyD Tabris isn't breaking any rules by traveling to the Anderfels, especially if there's a possible Blight 9:38 Believe it! don't get me wrong Ez 9:39 Believe it! I'm not saying he can't travel there 9:39 Isolationistmagi Even if they all end up in the same place, how they get there is still in our hands 9:39 GabrielleduVent Amarina teleported 9:39 EzzyD All he's doing is answering the First Warden's summons 9:39 Isolationistmagi Teleporting's imossible Gab, she would have to run really really fast 9:40 Believe it! but something happens to him at some point that must happen to every one of our CCs. 9:40 EzzyD A Calling? 9:40 GabrielleduVent dude, dead people come back to life, Iso. Anything is possible 9:40 Believe it! regardless of their unique situations 9:40 Isolationistmagi Unless BW just doesn't mention the warden at all in DA3 9:40 EzzyD Well, all of the Wardens will have to go to a Calling 9:40 Believe it! too early for a Calling 9:40 EzzyD Eventually. 9:40 GabrielleduVent unless the Warden dies in battle 9:41 Isolationistmagi Why too early? Do we even have a year for DA3 to be taking place yet? 9:41 Believe it! a Calling or a death in battle would leave evidence though 9:41 EzzyD The Deep Roads are a BIG place 9:41 GabrielleduVent Calling, probably. I think Wardens might keep records 9:42 GabrielleduVent but if my Warden croaked it in a ditch while travelling to Ghislain, she'll just end up a corpse. No one will know. 9:42 Believe it! but someone would see the Warden enter through Orzammar or some other known entry point 9:42 Believe it! the CCs disapear without a trace. 9:43 GabrielleduVent exactly. Meaning, they died in some obscure forest 9:43 EzzyD Dude, Bartrand found a random entrance in Kirkwall 9:43 GabrielleduVent or drowned 9:43 EzzyD There are probably a LOT of doors to the Deep Roads 9:43 Isolationistmagi And the Blight army surfaced in the Korcari wilds, so there must be an uncharted entrance there 9:43 EzzyD It IS a empire-spanning network 9:43 EzzyD an* 9:43 GabrielleduVent well, iirc, the Calling is preceded by celebration 9:44 Isolationistmagi I believe so 9:44 GabrielleduVent so my guess is the Warden died quietly somewhere in a ditch 9:44 EzzyD That would be nice, before a glorious death in combat 9:44 Believe it! but that doesn't explain what happened to Izen, who would not be traveling to any obscure forest without his loved ones knowing where their King went 9:44 Isolationistmagi MAKE SOMETHING UP!!!! 9:44 EzzyD King-Consort. 9:44 Isolationistmagi and again, king consort 9:44 GabrielleduVent Izen went hunting, got killed by a dire badger. Problem solved. 9:44 EzzyD lol 9:45 EzzyD Tabris dies in combat in the Deep Roads, at the age of 68 9:45 Believe it! my point is that the fate of "th Warden" must match every CCs situation 9:45 Believe it! *the 9:45 GabrielleduVent Amarina got killed by her husband in the Deep Roads 9:45 EzzyD 9:46 GabrielleduVent hey, it was the final act of love 9:46 EzzyD True 9:46 Isolationistmagi Actually, it's not even king-consort, it's prince-consort 9:46 Believe it! It doesn't make sense to have all our CCs just die off in random battles 9:46 EzzyD Yeah, Iso 9:46 GabrielleduVent Psh. Battle? That badger owned Izen's ass. It wasn't a battle. It was just murder. 9:47 EzzyD XD 9:47 Isolationistmagi Ouch 9:47 Believe it! the Bannorn says you're wrong Iso 9:47 Futonrevoltion Historically, in the real world, prince-consort and king-consort have been interchangeable. 9:47 Futonrevoltion No, it doesn't. 9:47 Isolationistmagi Codex_entry:_The_Hero_of_Ferelden 9:47 Isolationistmagi The codex says I am correct 9:47 Believe it! DA2 Codex is wrong 9:48 Isolationistmagi Short of being David Gaider, you lack the authority to say that. 9:48 Believe it! contradicts DA:O and DA2 9:48 GabrielleduVent how about this for a codex? "Desperate player who is willing to believe anything" 9:48 Futonrevoltion Go read a book. 9:48 GabrielleduVent or, "Desperate player who is willing to disregard the established lore in lieu of his own head" 9:48 Futonrevoltion Or finish the game for once. 9:48 Isolationistmagi Yeah, I suppose you're going to tell us Lelianna is dead in DAII next as well 9:49 EzzyD Leliana is not dead in my version. 9:49 Isolationistmagi Retcon or no, we're stuck with all of them, we don't get to handwave them at our convenience 9:49 EzzyD But that's because she's married and a Warden 9:49 Believe it! no, I work on facts. 9:49 Believe it! no fanfiction 9:49 Isolationistmagi FACT: THE CODEX SAYS YOU ARE WRONG. 9:49 Isolationistmagi Now may we please move on? This is going nowhere 9:49 EzzyD Then stop making your own, Believe. 9:50 Believe it! Fact: The DA2 Codex is wrong. 9:50 GabrielleduVent Whoa, calm down, Iso. You're barking at a chihuahua. Can you at least lose your temper at something more worthwhile? 9:50 Isolationistmagi I'm not asking twice believe, I've had more than enough of you ignoring me 9:50 Isolationistmagi when I ask you to move on, that is 9:51 Believe it! I have the facts to back me up. I don't need to discuss it any further. 9:52 GabrielleduVent haha 9:52 GabrielleduVent I just remembered my psych prof said 9:52 Believe it! I didn't ignore you, I was simply posting a new message before reading what you posted. 9:52 Believe it! also, chat lag 9:53 Isolationistmagi 9:53 EzzyD I suggest dropping it completely, right about now. 9:53 GabrielleduVent "Normal people call those who disbelieve the real world and are living in their own constructs "clinically insane". I just see them as the happiest people on earth" 9:53 EzzyD lol 9:53 GabrielleduVent so one of my classmates said, "are you happy, prof?" 9:54 Believe it! so the prof admitted that he isn't a normal person? 9:54 GabrielleduVent "No, I, unfortunately, am not illusioned enough to believe that you buggers read the reading assignment" 9:54 EzzyD MDR 9:54 The Dread Wolf ha! 9:54 EzzyD And shit, I refreshed by accident 9:55 EzzyD 9:55 GabrielleduVent my prof was hilarious 9:55 Believe it! I've done that too Ez 9:56 Isolationistmagi BSN forum search is restricted?! 9:56 EzzyD ... 9:56 Isolationistmagi lovely 9:56 EzzyD What? As anyone can see, all my comments were civil. I did not initiate the issue that Iso wanted dropped after she and EzzyD brought it up. In fact I let it go until Iso persisted in chatting about it. Also, I explained that I was not ignoring Iso, and proved it by agreeing to drop the issue. Iso acknowledged this. And yet, in Mike's talk page she goes on to make the same baseless accusation, knowing it to be untrue. Attempting to excuse her poor decision to abridge my right to civil speech perhaps? It is a question I leave to the senior staff to answer. Believe it! (talk) 03:02, December 1, 2012 (UTC)